


Dear Santa

by Super_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, snow in december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: Alex writes a Christmas letter to Santa every year with her sister. She never dreamed of the gift Santa would send her for her first Christmas with Maggie.





	Dear Santa

**DEAR SANTA**

 

Alexandra Danvers wrote her first letter to Santa Claus at four years old. With the help of her mother’s teaching, she wrote an entire Christmas list with no grammar mistakes, something which she was very proud of. She’d asked for a new bike, and new pair of soccer cleats after tackling Noah Fray had ruined the last pair. It had nearly ruined Alex’s ankle too, but she didn’t cry. Her father told her to always be brave, and brave girls didn’t cry. She’d sat on his shoulders as she’d pushed the little purple envelope into the mailbox for the elves to come and collect. Christmas was her favourite holiday, even more so than Halloween. At Halloween, you got candy, but at Christmas, you got presents! Trees would be decorated with lots of pretty ornaments, or ‘shiny things’ as the little girl would call them. Ornaments was not yet part of her vocabulary.

When she was six, Alex asked for her first chemistry kit. She’d seen her mother doing lots of weird stuff with tubes and funny coloured needles, which was apparently called science. Mom had told her she’d learn about it soon enough whilst Dad had joked that maybe she’d follow in her mother’s footsteps. Alex had rolled her eyes, like she saw Dad do when Mom said something he didn’t agree with, but had continued watching her mom do science. By the time she was six and three quarters, Alex could recite nearly all of the periodic chart. Pronouncing them correctly was kind of hard though. She got a whole new science set that Christmas.

Alex’s eighth Christmas was kind of weird. Dad said that eight was when kids got _smart_. Alex couldn’t tell whether he’d meant that as a good thing or not. Still, Alex wrote her letter out, this year asking if she could be a scientist someday. Learning from her mom and her dad, Alex had found science to be extremely interesting. She’d started learning it in school and found that the rest of her class seemed to be doing the basics compared to her. Alex kept up with her soccer, always making sure she was teamed with her best friend, Alice Brooker. Alice was really cool, and really nice, and she always wanted to play soccer with Alex. She came skating with her when Midvale Lake froze over in the winters. She didn’t sneak secret crushes to the other girls about the boys in their class, which Alex never really understood. Boys sucked, why would anyone have a crush on them? Alice thought that too. During that Christmas, Alex wished she could spend it with Alice.

At nine years old, Alex was starting to realise the cracks in the whole ‘Father Christmas’ gag. When she’d tried to stay up to see this man who supposedly gave presents to everyone in the world, Alex remembered not being able to hear her dad’s infamous snoring as she’d tiptoed past his room. There’d been a crash from downstairs and her mom mysteriously had a broken toe the next morning, and the vase that rested on the kitchen table, had suddenly vanished. Dad had muttered something under his breath about ‘being more careful next year’ and by that point, Alex guessed what her parents had been up to. She stopped writing Christmas letters to Santa after that.

Alex was twelve when things started to change. Alice, who was still her best friend, had been acting _off_. Alex thought maybe it was just because it was Christmas, she knew her friend didn’t really enjoy the holiday. But when Alice started avoiding her in the hallways and hanging out with Louisa Johnson, _of all people_ , Alex knew it wasn’t just Christmas that had been bothering her friend. When she’d finally managed to corner the girl alone, Alice had shoved Alex up against the lockers, hard. Alice had never hurt Alex before, even when they played soccer together, the girl always made sure to never tackle the Danvers girl. Alex remembered being shouted at, being told to shove off and stop being like a…. Alex couldn’t remember the word. She’d never heard it until then, it was so unfamiliar. She remembered it began with a d, but it wasn’t the usual derogatory name Alice called the boys. After that, Alice wouldn’t speak to Alex. Neither would anyone else, unless forced to, and even then, it was short conversation. Alex spent most of school either by herself, or sitting outside the science labs. She gave up soccer.

Alex was fourteen when her life was turned upside down. Not only was she entering a new school, but she was entering life as a big sister. Mom and Dad spent most of their time with Alex’s new sibling, Kara. Alex couldn’t say she was drawn to the alien, who knew little to no English, and kept her up all night with her crying. Suddenly there were all these dumb new rules that were put in place. Alex wasn’t allowed to listen to her music without her headphones in, because it scared Kara. Alex was to help Kara learn her English, something that seemed to take to quite easily. She was to accompany Kara at all times when taking her to school. If she wanted to go skating, Kara had to come with her. Alex hated it. Looking after someone she neither asked for nor particularly cared about wasn’t something she signed up for. Nor was being taken out of classes when her new sister had a meltdown. Alex had to write a Christmas letter that year, only to help Kara understand ‘normal Christmas traditions’ as her father put it. She had wanted to argue that this wasn’t exactly a normal Christmas, when you had a Kryptonian who had nearly burnt down the tree with her heat vision, but decided against it. It was hard enough to get her own way as it was.

Alex was still writing Christmas letters by the time she was in her late twenties. Kara forced her to, even though they both knew they didn’t have to. Alex didn’t mind it as much anymore, now that she was closer to Kara, but it was still a little embarrassing to explain to J’onn why both she and Supergirl were sat at the table writing a letter to Santa Claus. Kara, of course, didn’t care about any reputation and would show her letter to anyone who might listen. Alex did wonder, when she addressed hers and Kara’s letters to the North Pole, where they might actually go. Maybe she’d ask Brainy to track them down one year although he might do it himself after Kara was trying to drag him into the tradition.

+

“Alex? What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Alex scrambled to shove her Christmas letter at Kara, who was sat across from her.

Maggie Sawyer strode into the DEO with all the swagger of a woman twice her size, smiling as she approached her fiancée. Alex beamed, although blushing furiously, as Maggie reached the table. Kara, who was biting the nib of her pen, hadn’t noticed Maggie had even walked in.

“Alex, I can’t think of _anything_!” She said, flinging her hands in the air dramatically.

Alex blushed again as Maggie placed a kiss to her cheek and raised an eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

Kara’s eyes snapped up eagerly, and she grinned. “Ah, Maggie! You’re good at thinking, can you help me? I’m writing my letter to Father Christmas!” She said excitedly.

Alex hid her face in her hands as Maggie smirked, and folded her arms before sauntering over to the younger Danvers. “You write letters to Santa?”

 _“Oh god.”_ Alex groaned, flushing even redder beneath her hands.

Kara nodded enthusiastically, ignoring her sister’s embarrassment. “Oh yeah! Ever since I landed on Earth, Alex showed me how to write them! Every year we both write-“

“Make it stop.” Alex muttered, her embarrassment increasing more and more. But it was too late.

“Oh no, keep going.” Maggie grinned cheekily, leaning against the table. “I want to hear all about this.”

Kara just carried on innocently, oblivious to Maggie’s smug looks. “Mhm, when I first arrived to Earth Alex taught me that when its Christmas, you have to write a letter to Santa and tell him what you want for Christmas! Alex writes really good ones, she used to help me write mine too!” Kara giggled at a memory. “One year she even asked for a Christmas onesie so we could match!”

“Okay, I’m leaving!” Alex yelped, getting up and walking towards the exit as quickly as she could.

“It was the Grinch!” Kara called as Maggie jogged after her, laughing as she did.

Alex’s embarrassment managed to carry her to the fourth flight of stairs. Luckily for Alex, Maggie had been doing her cardio and caught her before she reached the fifth.

“Alex, wait!” She spluttered through her laughter, jumping down the stairs two at a time. Maggie caught Alex’s wrist, nearly getting dragged over as the redhead tried to run away. “Careful, I’m very little!”

Alex hid her face in her hands, trying to hide not only her red face, but her laugh. She knew Maggie would find out someday, she just hoped it wouldn’t be on their first Christmas. “Don’t look at me!” She squeaked.

“The big bad DEO Agent Danvers…writes to Santa.” Maggie grinned. “Horror-lover Alexandra dykey Danvers… _loves_ Christmas-“

“Alright don’t lay it on!” Alex hid her face, tucking herself into a corner even more, earning another laugh from Maggie.

Maggie snaked her arms around Alex’s waist, slowly pulling her backwards. “C’mon you big Scrooge, admit it. You _love_ Christmas.”

“I do not love Christmas.” was Alex’s muffled reply, still keeping her hands glued to her face. “I mildly tolerate it.”

Maggie pressed a small kiss to Alex’s neck, still grinning wickedly. “Oh yeah? Is that how this year’s Christmas is gonna be? Mildly tolerated?”

Alex removed her hands from her face. “Yep. It is.” She stated matter-of-factly, trying to ignore Maggie who was still tugging her waist into her grip.

Maggie hummed, now resting her head on Alex’s shoulder like she always did. “Maybe we’ll have to spice it up a bit.” She suggested flippantly, but Alex knew exactly what she meant.

“Oh oh oh no you don’t-“

“I believe the term is ho ho ho, Alex.”

“Shut up, we are not having sex at my moms house!” Alex protested, her eyes wide and fearful. “That’s not how we spend Christmas at Midvale!”

Maggie took a step back as Alex turned to her, her own eyes widened. “What? No, I meant we could throw a snowball or two at Kara and Lena, you perv!” She punched Alex’s shoulder playfully, starting to fall about with laughter. Alex joined in. “We’re not having sex with your family in the house, gross!”

Alex blushed again. “You were very misleading!” She cried, gesturing to Maggie up and down.

“I prefer…distracting.” Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Alex elbowed her playfully. “Oh, stop.” She rolled her eyes. “What about you? Do you…tolerate Christmas?”

Maggie could tell Alex was asking it delicately, like she always did when a holiday rolled around. The tiny brunette smiled, placing a kiss to her fiancee’s nose. “For you, of course.”

Alex stepped forward. “You don’t have to, we don’t have to go to Midvale. We can just-“

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s upper arm, calming the redhead instantly. “Hey, hey, hey. I want Christmas, with you. Just like I want Valentine’s, Halloween’s, Thanksgivings, all of them. I want them all with you. So, I’m telling you again, in this hallway on the fourth floor-“ that earned a giggle from Alex. “All those firsts we talked about? We’ll have those.”

Alex beamed, just happy to share Maggie’s presence. She leaned in, cupping Maggie’s face, and pressing a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

Maggie offered a smile that reached her dimples, returning with another kiss. “I love you too, you big idiot. Now, are you ready to go?”

Alex took Maggie’s hand in hers, squeezed it, and their eyes met. “Always.”

 

+

 

Alex woke up the next morning in her childhood bedroom, the familiar smell of lavender seeping through her window from the garden outside. Reaching out beside her, the bed was cold, not even a warm spot where Maggie should be. Frowning in her sleep, Alex’s hand patted around for her fiancée but there was no such luck. Instead, she could feel a heavy weight on her legs. Peeking her eyes open, Alex met a less than satisfactory sight. Sat, cross-legged, on her feet and calves was Kara. The blonde was beaming at her, her glasses steamed up slightly.

Alex narrowed her sleepy eyes, trying to rub them a little. “Kara, I love you, but why the fuck are you sat on my bed?”

Kara grinned, and hovered above the bed to let the blood return to Alex’s legs. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”

Alex smiled gently, rolling her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Kara.” She squinted, looking around their bedroom. “Where’s Maggie?”

“She went outside for a walk, she wanted to explore a bit.” Kara said, in a somewhat weak tone. Alex figured she’d already found the mulled wine, and shrugged it off. As for Maggie, Alex thought it was a little weird that she had gone out by herself, but perhaps she just needed some time. “Have you opened any presents yet?”

Kara shook her head, and grinned again. “No, I wanted to wait for you.”

Alex shrugged and nodded, pulling back the duvet and standing up to stress. As the redhead padded across the bedroom to pull on her ugly Christmas sweater, her sister floated behind her and gently fixed her messy hair. When Kara didn’t make it obvious that she was going to touch the ground, Alex rolled her eyes again and reached up to give her a one-armed hug. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Kara grinned. “Do you want me to go and find Maggie?”

“No, thank you, she’s probably just taking some time.” Alex replied quietly.

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better. “Okay. Will she be back to build a snowman?”

Alex returned half a smirk. “Any excuse to pelt you with a snowball.”

Kara breathed a laugh, and nodded with a shrug. “I’ll get her back, come on, we should go downstairs. Eliza will be waiting.”

Alex nodded and followed her floating sister downstairs, thinking about how Maggie would get Kara back for getting her back. No doubt Alex would be involved. Although she tried to give Maggie her space, the little voice in the back of her head yelled at her to make sure she knew where the tiny cop was. Just in case, Alex pulled her phone off of the shelf as they got down into the living room.

**A: Hey, you okay? :)**

Although she waited five minutes, and got no reply, Alex felt a little better that she’d reached out. If Maggie didn’t reply, she wouldn’t mind. Granted, she’d be worried, but she would understand. Putting her phone down and rubbing her eyes from sleep, Alex walked into the kitchen. Like always, the Danvers kitchen was full of Christmas cheer. Tinsel dangled above the windows in place of curtains, a tiny tree on the sill, and mulled wine stowed away on the shelves. The smell of alcohol, roast chicken and pine hovered in the air, tickling Alex’s nostrils and making her feel warm inside.

Eliza was slaving over the cooker like she did every year, this time Alex caught her bringing out the cookies she’d made. Kara swooped in and snatched one before Eliza swatted her away with a cloth, rolling her eyes fondly.

“Merry Christmas Alex.” She beamed when she saw her eldest daughter walk in. “Did you sleep well?”

Alex squinted at her. “Mmm, yeah. Merry Christmas, Mom.” She replied, offering a weak smile through her sleepiness.

Eliza put down her baking tray and placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “No Maggie?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t seen her?”

“Well I saw her go outside but I’d figured she’d come back and crawled back into bed with you.” Eliza exchanged a frown with her daughters and then shrugged. “Maybe she’s still outside.”

“I should go and look for her.” Alex replied, walking over to pull on a coat.

Eliza smacked her arm gently with one of her wooden spoons. “Not dressed like that you’re not, its six inches of snow out there, you’ll catch your death. Go and get dressed!”

Alex groaned. “Ugh, mom!”

“Now, Alex.”

Kara chortled as Alex sulked her way back upstairs like a grumpy teenager, ignoring her sister flip her off.

Alex yawned as she trudged back up the stairs, pulled on a proper shirt, a pair of jeans and reapplied the ugly Christmas jumper. She then sauntered back downstairs to pull on woolly socks, winter boots, coat, gloves and a beanie to top it off. _Then_ , she left the house.

+

Alex got about ten feet outside the house before stopping in her tracks. At the bottom of the garden, amongst the snow and pine trees that surrounded the house was Eliza, Kara and Maggie stood between them. Kara and Eliza had somehow moved at the speed of lightning (Alex could guess how) to put on their own outdoor clothing and were now stood at the foot of the garden. Maggie, who was also wearing her outdoor winter gear, looked almost buried in her clothes. Her beanie, which Alex had given her for her birthday, was crammed onto her head and her coat was so big that it went way past her hands. It was definitely Alex’s. She’d zipped it up all the way and then attempted to add a neck warmer to the chaos that was her outfit. Upon seeing Alex, Maggie grinned, and opened her arms which – with the coat – were about as thick as tree trunks. Alex laughed as Maggie honestly looked like Violet the giant blueberry from Willy Wonka.

Laughing in a muffled voice, Maggie ploughed through the snow towards her fiancée, which in turn, earned a laugh from Alex. As soon as she reached Alex, Maggie was red in the face and already puffing out cold chills.

Alex grinned. “Are you alright?” She asked through her chuckles.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Fuck off, Danvers.” She took a minute to catch her breathe before straightening up and smiling properly. Her eyes were shining the way they always did when Maggie looked at Alex. “Surprise.”

Alex frowned as Maggie took her hand. “I don’t understand.” She looked around. “Did you find Cate Blanchett? Oh my god, did you find…. _Sandra Bullock?”_

Maggie rolled her eyes at her fiancée’s dramatics before shuffling around in her coat. “Not quite, something rather the opposite.” She murmured. Maggie rummaged around in the pocket of the coat, struggling to find what she was looking for. After a few moments, Maggie’s hand re-emerged with a scrap of paper. She passed it to Alex.

Alex opened the paper up and studied it for a second. It didn’t take long to recognise it. “It’s my Christmas letter.” She said breathlessly.

Maggie smiled at Alex’s shock. “I figured we could make our first Christmas, well, special. This is our first Christmas together, and you know us, we do firsts in a big way.” She placed a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek. “So, I have a present for you.”

Kara approached with a small box, and handed it to Maggie. Maggie looked at the box, which was blue with a silver ribbon, for a few seconds before passing it to Alex. The whole time Maggie had been talking, Alex’s eyes had never left her fiancée. Just when she thought she couldn’t love Maggie anymore, she was wrong. As the box was put into her arms, everything in Alex’s blood, veins and heart felt like it would burst with love for the woman stood in front of her. Tentatively, her gloved hand pulled open the lid.

Amongst the folds of yellow and green tissue paper, were a pair of black ice skates. On each side was a white eagle, the same as the DEO, and her name was emblazoned onto the blades. Alex pulled them out, admiring them with wide eyes.

“Oh, Mags, they’re beautiful.” Alex breathed in awe.

Kara and Eliza, who had been watching the pair with quiet calm the whole time from a short distance, came a little closer. Kara stepped forward first, nudging her sister with her forehead.

“I love you, Alex.” She whispered.

Alex frowned innocently, why was everyone acting so weird today? She laid her hand on Kara’s upper arm and squeezed it. “Kara?”

“I held you back from this, from _these_ , normal Christmas’. We’ve always done what I wanted, I know you always read my letter. You think I don’t know but I do. We never got to do what you wanted.” She hummed quietly. “And that’s not fair. This year, its your turn, Alex. You can have the Christmas you always wanted. I let Maggie have your Christmas letter. She’s in charge of that now.”

Kara gave Alex a squeeze before standing to the side. Alex’s eyes followed Kara’s figure like a whimpering puppy. Now, it was Eliza’s turn. The older woman stood in front of her daughter as Maggie and Kara moved away to let them have a little space. Eliza held Alex by her shoulders, her blue eyes looking into Alex’s dark. For just a few seconds, there was an understanding between them that there never had been before.

“Alex, _my Alexandra_ , you know I love you? I know over these years that that hasn’t always been evident. In honesty, that’s barely been shown at all. You are my little girl, you always will be, and I pushed you aside. When your father went missing, when Kara arrived, when you moved away to National City. It’s always been pushing you away, and that can’t go on any longer. You have always been Kara’s protector, and Kara yours. No more. I always thought it was me that protected you.” Eliza had tears in her eyes as she cupped Alex’s cheek in her hand. “I was wrong.” She looked over to Maggie.

The tiny brunette approached, her arm slinking into Alex’s waist. Eliza gave them both a hug before standing back. “This is your first _proper_ Christmas. Make the most of it.”

Without another word, Eliza and Kara turned and headed back into the house, leaving Alex and Maggie by themselves. Alex let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It came out shaky, and tearful. Maggie immediately kissed the tears away, resting her cheek against hers.

“It’s okay. It’s all okay.”

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer.” Alex sniffled into Maggie’s coat.

A small laugh was returned. “I love you too, Alex Danvers.”

Alex pulled back. “No, no I mean it. I really love you, Maggie. I know holidays are hard for you, without your family, but I’m here to make up for that-“

A downcast look flitted over Maggie’s features, although she tried to hide it. “Alex, you don’t-“

Alex shut her up with a kiss, their warm lips colliding only for a spring moment. “You are part of our family now, part of _my_ family. I don’t wanna give you up to anything or anyone, you got that?”

Maggie nodded, her eyes meeting Alex’s and a smile that reached her dimples replaced the crestfallen emotion. “Got it. Do I consider myself an honorary Danvers now?”

Alex gestured to the ring on Maggie’s finger. “No honorary about it.” The two shared a laugh before Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand with a cheeky glint to her dark eyes. “Midvale Lake is frozen over.”

Maggie sighed contentedly. “What a coincidence.”

 

+

 

**_Dear Santa,_ **

**_I don’t want anything for Christmas this year. I’ve already got what I want._ **

**_Thank you for sending Maggie._ **

**_Alexandra Danvers :)_ **


End file.
